Lunar Jedi
by cinderannabeth
Summary: The Rampion Crew somehow winds up at the first Jedi Temple. They must figure out why they are there and how to get back to the Milky Way. This takes place after the short story "Something Old, Something New" and after "The Force Awakens." Rated T for some violence and just in case. I don't own Star Wars or The Lunar Chronicles. This is my first fanfic, so please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Cress

"Okay, Kai's turn! Truth or dare?" Iko asked.

Kai and Cinder had announced their engagement a few weeks before and were reuniting with Iko, Scarlet, Wolf, Winter, Jacin, Thorne, and I on the Rampion for a much-needed break from the publicity,

Kai groaned. "Seriously, guys? You can't think of _anything_ better to play?"

"You're the only one who hasn't gone yet, Your Majesticness." Thorne grinned. "If we had played poker like _I_ wanted…" Scarlet cut him off with a glare. "But that doesn't matter," Thorne continued sheepishly. "Now, truth or –"

Suddenly, the Rampion jerked violently. "What the stars was that?" Thorne yelped. "Hopefully nothing, but I'll go check it out." Cinder stood and headed to the engine room.

"Well, Your Majesty? Truth or dare?" Jacin asked.

"Shouldn't we wait for Cinder?" Kai replied.

"Stop stalling! As much as I hate to agree with Thorne, we _have_ all gone. Winter, Cress, and Iko made me dance to that ridiculous second-era children's song about the chicken and the duck! It would not be fair for you to get out of it!" the guard protested.

I grinned to myself. I hadn't been able to think of many good dares, but Winter and Iko had loved my idea of making Jacin do the Chicken Dance!

Just then, Cinder returned. "It's weird. I can't find anything out of the ordinary, so maybe it was just a minor glitch that won't happen again, but I should be able to find somethi—" She was interrupted by another sudden lurch. "Cress, Iko, would you come look with me? Maybe we can figure it out toge-" -another jolt – "ther."

We followed Cinder, clutching the walls to keep our balance in the now-continuously-shuddering spaceship. When we got to the engine room, Cinder and Iko started double-checking all the equipment and mechanical parts. I wiped my sweaty palms on my skirt and took a deep breath before sitting down and plugging in my port screen. The Rampion's shaking and jerking reminded me of falling to Earth in my satellite. Thorne and I had survived that crash, but Thorne had been blinded and we had wandered the Sahara Desert for days before finding help. I did _not_ want to repeat the experience. _Calm down_ , I told myself. _Breathe. I am…I am…a second-era computer programmer, working for the military. I can stay calm in any situation, solve any problem with my trusty programming skills._ I smiled as I started reviewing the Rampion's program. _No spaceship glitch stands a chance against me!_ But as I looked through the lines of code, I realized there was nothing wrong. According to the program, the ship should be flying perfectly. So if it wasn't a mechanical problem, and it wasn't a coding problem…What was going on?

I turned to Cinder and Iko. "I can't find the problem. Maybe we should just land and figure it out when we're not flying?"

The lights flickered.

Cinder sighed. "Fantastic, now we're having problems with the lights, too. I'll go tell Scarlet and Jacin to land. Iko, would you mind plugging in and running some diagnostics? I know you probably won't find anything more, but just in case?"

Iko pouted. "I hate plugging in! But you're right. Better safe than sorry." She grabbed a cord and plugged herself into the ship. "Hmmm, that's strange. According to the Rampion computer, the engines and lights and everything are working normally, even though they're obviously not – Gah!"

The ship jerked again, harder than before. I lurched across the room and banged my head on the wall.

"Ow! Scarlet!" I yelled. "Any luck landing this thing?"

"We're trying, but the controls aren't working!"

By now, in addition to shuddering constantly, the Rampion was also lurching every few seconds. I swallowed hard. I was getting motion sick.

"Did you try – oof!- turning them off and then back on?" Thorne joked.

"Not. Helping!" Scarlet shot back.

"Seriously, though, it works for – ow!—for computers! Why shouldn't it-"

"Thorne – merde!- SHUT UP!"

These controls are – oof!—useless," Jacin said. "We can't land. We should all tie –gah!—ourselves down and hope for the – mph!—for the best."

I weighed my options. Should I stay put in the cramped engine or try to go back to the others in the main room? There was nothing in the engine room I could use to tie myself down, but our bunks were in the main room. Maybe we could use the blankets as ropes? "Iko, let's go, we can't tie ourselves down in here."

"Just a minute, I think I'm on to something! A few more diagnostics…" I nodded and steadied myself on a nearby pipe. Waiting a little longer wouldn't hurt.

Then the lights went out, and we were falling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Rey

The loud crash broke my concentration, and the boulders I'd been lifting fell to the ground. "What _was_ that?" I demanded.

Luke sighed. I could tell he wasn't pleased I had lost focus again, but how was I supposed to ignore something that loud? "I don't know, but I felt a disturbance in the Force, and the sound came from over there. Let's go see what happened."

As we got closer, I realized a spaceship had crashed. Strangely, though, it was no type of spaceship I recognized. It was bigger than an X-Wing or Tie Fighter, but smaller than a Star Destroyer or the Millennium Falcon. Strangest of all, there was a painting of a naked woman on the side!

I ran to the ship to see if there was anyone inside who needed help. I tugged on the door, but it was jammed or locked shut. Luke opened it easily with the Force, and was nearly trampled by a beautiful, dark-skinned girl with curly black hair.

"Oops! Sorry," the girl said. "Hello, new friends! My friends and I seem to have crash landed here. Where are we? This is a beautiful place! I have visited Earth many times since we overthrew Levana and I became an ambassador, but I'm still not used to it. My name is Winter. What's yours'?"

Luke introduced us and explained we were at the first Jedi Temple, on the planet of Ahch-To. Winter tilted her head, and as her hair shifted, I noticed three scars running down her right cheek like tears. "Ahch-To? I don't think I've ever heard of that planet. Or the first Jedi Temple. Maybe Jacin or Scarlet-friend has. Oh! I should introduce you."

She grabbed Luke's and my hands and pulled us into the spaceship. I immediately smelled smoke and was about to suggest going back outside when a tall, blond boy said, "Winter, the ship's on fire. Get people out; don't bring them in!" He nodded at Luke and me. "Jacin Clay. Happy to introduce you to everyone when we're _not_ in a burning spaceship." He and five others – three boys and two girls – followed Winter, Luke, and I out of the ship. Suddenly, a young man in a leather jacket stopped. "Wait!" he blurted. "Where are Cress and Iko?" A tan-skinned girl with a prosthetic hand like Luke's cursed. "They're still in the engine room!"

She and the man in the leather jacket turned and ran back inside. A minute later, they returned, coughing from the smoke and carrying two unconscious girls. One had dark skin and long, blue hair, and the other was pale and blonde. The blonde girl's hair was matted with blood; maybe she had hit her head in the crash? Jacin knelt next to her and checked her pulse and breathing. The tan girl squatted next to the blue-haired girl and flipped one of her prosthetic fingertips open to reveal a screwdriver, of all things! When I asked what good a screwdriver would do for an unconscious person, she laughed. "Iko here is an escort droid!" she explained. "Though she'll be delighted you thought she was human."

Jacin looked up. "Her heart rate and breathing are normal. I think she'll be fine when she wakes up."

The man in the leather jacket sighed. "Thank the stars! I'm Thorne, by the way. Captain Carswell Thorne."

" _Cadet_ Thorne," a boy with messy black hair corrected.

"Whatever. Anyway, this is Kai – Emperor Kaito, I mean –" - he gestured to the black-haired boy—"and Cress, and Scarlet, and Wolf, and Cinder, and I guess you already know Jacin and Winter."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Cress

I woke to an awful headache and a dark-haired girl I didn't know washing my face with a damp cloth. Pain sliced through my right temple when I tried to sit up. "Easy," the girl said. "Your friend Jacin said you have a concussion. He and the others will be glad to see you awake! I'm Rey, by the way."

I lay back down. The girl looked vaguely familiar, for some reason. "Rey…" My brain felt fuzzy. My concussion must have been keeping me from thinking straight. "What happened? Where am I? Where are the others?"

"Your spaceship crashed, but everyone else is okay. Well, your droid Iko got shut down somehow, but your friend Cinder and I have been working on fixing her. Somehow, you were pulled out of your galaxy and across the universe into ours. This is the planet Ahch-To. Would you like something to eat?"

I nodded, and as Rey helped me eat, she filled me in on the crash and explained that we were at a Jedi Temple, a temple sacred to an ancient order knights who used something called the Force for good. That sounded even more familiar than Rey's name, but as I tried to figure out why, my head throbbed and my eyes closed and I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Cress

The next time I awoke, my head hurt less, and Thorne was sitting next to me. "Cress!" he exclaimed. "You're awake!" He scooped me out of bed and kissed me. "Aces and spades, why didn't you come back to the main room and tie yourself down? Never mind, I'm just glad you're okay. You have got to see this place. It's gorgeous! And you haven't met Luke yet! Rey said she talked to earlier, but you fell asleep pretty quickly, so I don't know if you remember." He was carrying me out of the building.

"Thorne!" I laughed. "Put me down! I can walk! And yes, I do remember Rey. She said we were on … Ahch-To? In another galaxy?"

"Yeah, pretty weird," Thorne replied. He set me down, but I immediately stumbled from dizziness, so I leaned on him for balance. As we walked, I tried to think. Rey. Luke. Another galaxy. Jedi. The Force. Why did everything here seem so familiar? _Think, Cress, think!_ I told myself. _If you can beat a computer at a strategy game, why can't you solve this puzzle?_ But no matter how hard I tried, the pieces wouldn't fit.

Soon we found the rest of the Rampion crew, minus Iko, watching Rey and a man in a brown cloak fight with… glowing swords? When Rey and the man saw us, they pressed buttons on their sword hilts, and the glowing blades disappeared. "Hello, Cress," the man said. "My name is Luke Skywalker. Welcome to the first Jedi Temple!"

At dinner that night, we tried to figure out how we had gotten to Ahch-To and how to get back to Earth. "It just doesn't make any sense!" Cinder said. "Nothing was wrong with, with anything, really. And besides, how did we end up in a whole different galaxy?"

"I believe the Force was involved," Luke replied. "Size and distance do not matter to the Force, and I felt a disturbance when you crashed. I suspect _you_ may have had something to do with that disturbance, Cress. You are very strong in the Force."

I blinked, startled. "Me?"

Luke smiled. "Yes. You could be a Jedi, if you so choose. Cinder and Winter also have potential, but you are the strongest of your group."

I let that sink in. All my life, Mistress Sibyl had called me a worthless shell, good only for my blood and my computer skills. In a society full of power and manipulation, I was powerless. Now, however, Luke claimed I did have power and with training, could become a great warrior. It was like something out of a net drama!

"But it doesn't matter, does it?" Wolf interrupted my thoughts. "If we're just going home as soon as the Rampion's fixed."

"How?" I demanded. "The Rampion isn't designed for travel outside the galaxy, and we don't even know how we got here!"

"And I have to fix Iko!" Cinder added.

"Cinder," Kai said gently, "You can fix Iko anywhere. I have a country to run. Remember, last time I vanished, you had kidnapped me. Let's try to keep you on the public's good side; I don't want people thinking I'm marrying just another crazy Lunar."

The conversation continued like that, Kai insisting we needed to get back as soon as possible, and Cinder protesting that she needed to help Iko before she could start work on the Rampion. Finally, Luke broke in, "This argument is irrelevant; your ship is too small to survive intergalactic travel. The Force brought you here, and the Force will send you home in good time. You are here for a reason."

"Oh, stars," Scarlet grumbled. "So now we're stuck here?"

 _Stars…_ I thought. _Stars…_ "Star Wars!" I blurted.

Everyone stared at me, confused. "Uh, Cress? Mind explaining yourself a little?" Thorne asked.

I blushed. "Oh, right." I explained that some of the second-era films I had watched in my satellite were called "Star Wars," and we seemed to be in the same galaxy in which the films were set. I had watched episodes 1 through 7, but Mistress Sibyl had crashed my satellite before I could watch the other films. "I don't know how second-era Earthens would know about this place and everything that's happened here, but apparently, they did."

"Fascinating," Luke replied, "but irrelevant. As I said before, there is a reason the Force brought you here, beyond simply training Cress. Do the rest of you have any special skills?"

Thorne grinned. "Well, we're good at overthrowing evil queens." He went on to explain our roles in the Lunar Revolution.

"We don't have any evil queens here, but there is the First Order," mused Rey. "Maybe you're supposed to fight them?"

"Kylo Ren," I realized. "He was training as a Jedi, but turned to the dark side, like Anakin, right?" I looked at Luke. "Maybe we're supposed to bring him back to the light side, the way you brought Anakin back."

Luke nodded slowly, "Perhaps. I will discuss it with Obi-Wan's Force ghost tonight. Either way, I will begin training you, Cinder, and Winter as Jedi in the morning, so get plenty of sleep tonight."


End file.
